


Hot pockets

by Mickey0309



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack, He fucks a hot pocket, I'm so sorry guys, Jeremy tried to vore a body pillow, Michael fucks a slushie in chapter 2, Oops, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Vore, What Is Wrong With ME, Why does this have to be my first fic, just a warning, this is a joke, this wasn't supposed to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey0309/pseuds/Mickey0309
Summary: Things with Mr. Reyes and a hot pocket get.... Steamy.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, where's Mr. Reyes?" Jeremy asked curiously, looking around. "He left for his hot pocket break twenty minutes ago," Christine mumbled, getting up and frowning. Jeremy went to follow, looking around warily. Where the hell did their teacher go? Maybe he got kidnapped or something. After a few minutes of looking, Christine pointed. "Ah, Mr. Reyes' badge! He's in the closet," she chirped, skipping over without a thought. "Uh, w-why is he in the closet?" Jeremy mumbled, opening the door. These poor children. Christine blinked as Jeremy screamed, Mr. Reyes balls deep in a hot pocket. "OH MY GOD, WHY!?" Jeremy screeched, the teacher going to explain himself as Christine slowly shut the door. She looked up at jeremy and blinked. "Let's go back to rehearsal," she said quickly, scuttling off with Jeremy in tow.


	2. The sequel no one wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy goes to Michael's house ;)

Jeremy sighed, running a hand through his hair. Holy shit, today was... Today was fucking weird. He shook his head and sighed, walking to his best friend's house. He was never going to believe what just happened. Mr. Reyes didn't even come back after that, probably too embarrassed to face his students after his... Endeavours. Jeremy shook his head and shuddered, trying to get image out of his brain as he walked through the door. He didn't yell out or anything, too caught up in his thoughts as he walked down to the basement. "Hey, Michael, you are not going to believe what happened today-" he started before looking at his best friend. They maintained eye contact for a moment before jeremy glanced down. "Is... Is your dick in a slushie?" Jeremy asked, deadpanning and looking back up. Michael blinked and coughed, shaking his head. "Nooooooo?" He tried, grinning nervously. "I just uh, dropped it in my lap. While my dick happened to be out," he said, trying to play it off. Jeremy just stepped back and nodded a bit, shutting the door slowly. He went back upstairs and sat at the table until Michael came up, raising an eyebrow. "So...." Jeremy said slowly. "You break the Fleshlight again?" He asked, tilting his head. Michael began to shake his head before it turned into a nod, shamefully casting his gaze to the floor. Jeremy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "And you decided you next best option was a slushie.... Why?" He asked, looking back up with the most disappointed gaze any human being had given. Michael plopped down and coughed a little. "W-well.... It's wet, and cold, and like, the faster I move the more it melts, yeah? So like...." Michael trailed off. "You wanted to fuck a slushie?" "I wanted to fuck a slushie."


	3. Someone stop this madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy vores a body pillow

Michael decided to give jeremy an apology gift for him having walking in on his, well, his slushie hour. He held a box of chocolates with no homo written on the front. He got out of his shitty P.T. cruiser and walked to the door, knocking a bit before stepping back. Mr. Heere opened the door and blinked, smiling at Michael. "Oh, hey Michael," he said, sticking his hands in his sweatpants and stepping back. "Come in. Whatcha got there?" He asked curiously, moving to see. Michael hummed and smiled a bit. "It's an apology present for jeremy, do you know where he is?" He asked softly, smiling and hugging the basket to his chest. Mr. Heere blinked and nodded, smiling and pointing upstairs. "He's in his room, kiddo," he said, slapping Michael's back and causing the boy to let out an 'ow.' he went upstairs and smiled, noticing Jeremy's door was open and walking in. "So I wanted to apologise...." He said, slowly trailing off as he stared at jeremy. Jeremy was voring a body pillow of some neko anime girl, eyes widening a bit as he slowly removed the stuffed fabric from his mouth and coughed. "H-hey-" he said, voice a bit raspy after basically voring a pillow. Michael slowly put the basket on the counter, taking one of the chocolates and slowly biting into it. "You disappoint me," Michael said bluntly, mouth full of chocolate as Jeremy gawked a bit, face deep red. "We can't be friends anymore. Nope. Bye," Michael said, shutting the door and walking off. Jeremy sat on the bed, completely dumbfounded. What the fuck was happening+


End file.
